


Savior of Darkness

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is sixteen years old, he recieves a letter from his mother. She used ancient magic to get the letter to him, knowing that the letter is her last hope of saving her only son. After reading it, Harry finds that Albus Dumbledore has been lying to him his entire life. Harry is not Harry James Potter. He is Harry Salazar Snape, son of Lily and Severus Snape. Lily's real name was Lilith Selene Black and she was a pureblood, twin sister of Sirius Black. She was also a Death Eater. Follow Harry as he goes about righting the wrongs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Lily Potter

I stared down at the body of the man I'd married. James Potter lay dead at the bottom of the stairs, neck twisted at an abnormal angle. I smiled slightly, remembering the betrayal in his eyes as I'd taken his wand and shoved him down the stairs. I stared at him a moment longer before the sound of the Order in the living room made my blood boil. I wanted nothing more than to find Severus and run back to the Manor. Tom would know what to do. He always knew what to do. It was too late for that, though. Too late to save my life. Someone bloody idiot had told Dumbledore that I knew who I really was. They'd sold me out, had sold my son out. 

Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, was going to kill me. He would kill me and lie to my son about what really happened. He'd tell him that he was the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. My Hadrian would grow up believing that I had been a meek muggleborn, a Light witch and a submissive wife. He would not know that I was a pureblood, that I was the darkest witch in my family. He would not know who his real father was. And Severus, Harry's biological father, would go on believing that I had turned my back on him. Only Tom, my brother in everything but blood would know the truth. Only Tom would know that I had been faithful and true to his cause until the very end of my life.

Oh, Harry would find out the truth. The letter I had written for him which explained everything would be given to him by my adoptive sister on his sixteenth birthday. Albus Dumbledore was under the mistaken impression that Petunia and I hated each other but he couldn't be further from the truth. Petunia and I had always been close. We faked the "terrible fight" because I'd known that Albus was eventually going to come after me and I wanted Hadrian to go to someone I could trust. If Albus thought Petunia hated me, he'd send Hadrian to her. And so I'd sent her the letter for Hadrian and had left specific instructions. She was to pretend she'd hated me, to raise my son as if she had. And, on his sixteenth birthday, when he found out the truth, she was to give him the portkey to Riddle Manor. What he would do then, I didn't know. But I had faith that Hadrian would do the right thing. 

Staring down at my little boy, I cast a powerful glamour over him. Now he looked the part he needed to play for the next fifteen years. I was still staring him down when Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room. He stared at me, wand drawn, and I smirked slightly. When he spoke, his voice was filled with malice.

"I'm sorry Lily but I can't allow you to live. Your son is our only hope against your master."

I smirked again. "You can kill me, Dumbledore, but you will never take Tom down. He will defeat all of you. You can raise my son to be a murderer and it still won't change the fact that you are one yourself."

"I'm sorry." 

He cast the killing curse then and I watched it as it hit my chest. I was dead before I hit the ground.


	2. Of Letters and Family

Chapter One  
Of Letters and Family

Harry Potter woke on the morning of his sixteenth birthday to the sound of a gentle knocking on his bedroom door. He stood up, placing his glasses on his face, and went to answer the door. Aunt Petunia stood there with Uncle Vernon behind her. In her hands, Aunt Petunia held an envelope and, for the first time since he'd known him, Uncle Vernon looked apologetic. Harry stepped back and allowed them entrance into the room. Aunt Petunia took a seat on Harry's desk chair while Uncle Vernon stood directly behind her. For a long moment, there was silence. When Aunt Petunia spoke, her voice was filled with a kindness Harry had never heard in it before.

"We have something to tell you, something we've been keeping from you. I know this is going to be hard to believe but everything I am about to tell you is the absolute truth."

Harry blinked. She was serious. "O...kay." 

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other for a long moment before Petunia started speaking.

"The first thing you need to know is that Lily and I weren't biological sisters. Mum and dad had adopted Lily when she was only a year old. We found out later that she was a pureblood, the twin sister of one of James Potter's best friends. When she was in her sixth year, she found out that she had been kidnapped at birth and given to us so that she wouldn't turn out like the rest of her family." 

"Who were her parents?"

"Walburga and Orion Black. This is where you might not believe me. Lily met them when she was in her second year of Hogwarts and they explained everything to her. She found out that Albus Dumbledore had taken her away from them because they were friends with Tom Riddle. Tom, as you know, is Voldemort. At first, the knowledge terrified Lily. But they explained to her that Tom didn't hate all muggleborns. He simply wanted to integrate them into society sooner. He didn't want to take over the wizarding world either He just wanted to make it a better place for half-bloods and muggleborns. After a while, she began staying with them for part of the summer. Albus Dumbledore had no idea that she was doing this, of course. He believed that she was completely in the dark about her heritage. She was in contact with them all her life. Do you understand so far?"

"Yeah...what else is there?" Harry asked, sensing that there was something she wasn't telling him."

She held out the envelope to him. "Your mother gave me this shortly before she died. She knew it was going to happen and wanted you to hear the truth from her."

Harry took the envelope and opened it. It was as he was opening the letter inside that it happened. As soon as the letter had opened fully, a ghostly figure floated out of it to stand just above the letter. It was his mother. Her long red hair fell about her shoulders and her bright green eyes were bright. There were no words on the parchment but she spoke, her voice light and soft. 

"If you're watching this, Hadrian, it means that I am dead. Your aunt probably calls you Harry and she's probably been quite terrible to you over the years. The first thing you need to know, my son, is that Petunia and Vernon have always loved you. They were there when you were born, my love, and are your godparents. I told them to act as though they had hated me, hated magic. If Albus Dumbledore were to find out the truth, were to find out that you are loved, he would have you ripped out of there faster than you could blink. That man is the reason that I have died, Hadrian. He is the reason that the wizarding world fears Tom. I will explain myself, Hadrian, I promise. But first you must know something. Something I have told no one, not even Petunia. My darling sister, if you are listening, I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth but I couldn't risk your life. Should Albus have discovered the truth, Hadrian...you would have been killed."

Lily paused, seeming to take a deep breath. When she spoke again, her voice was filled with sorrow. 

"James Potter is not your father. That piece of Light scum was only useful to me because he was the only way to protect you. I had to pretend to fall in love with him, pretend to turn my back on the man I really loved, in order to make Albus' suspicions fall. It worked for a time, though your father has no idea what has really happened. He thinks I betrayed him. He thinks I never loved him, that I aborted our child. I lied to him to protect you both, Hadrian. If you are anything like your father, your mind is moving at a million miles an hour trying to figure out the truth right now. Your biological father is Severus Tobias Snape. I know how he has probably treated you. He's probably taunted and teased and acted as though he hates you. Severus hated James. James was an arrogant toerag who bullied Severus mercilessly. Severus did nothing to deserve what James did to him and James only taunted him because Severus was a Slytherin. If Severus had been anything else, James would have left him alone. But James hated Slytherins. He bullied them. Severus and I dated for four years. We were engaged to be married when Albus became suspicious of my true leanings. He had begun to suspect that I wasn't as Light as I appeared to be and so, pregnant with you, I had to take action to save you and your father. I spoke to Tom and asked him what I could possibly do and he came up with a plan to buy us time. I was to tell Severus that my heart had always belonged to James, that I had aborted his child. I had to break his heart. And so I did it. And then I told James that I loved him, that Severus had only been a distraction. James fell for it so quickly I almost laughed. We were married in the summer before you were born and I told him I'd been raped by Severus so that he wouldn't question the pregnancy. He claimed you as his own and for a time, we were all safe. Oh, your father was angrier than I'd ever seen him, but it wasn't safe for him to know of my ruse. I had planned on telling him when everything had ended. But my brother figured it out. Sirius and James sold me out to Dumbledore and it is him who will murder me. He is downstairs as we speak with his precious Order of the Phoenix. James is dead. I pushed him down the stairs when I'd discovered what he'd done."

Lily closed her eyes and re-opened them. They were shining with tears and Harry took a deep breath as she finished talking.

"Hadrian, I will save you my son. I have already placed ancient magic around you just in case. I do not believe that Dumbledore will truly act against you but I have to be sure. Once Dumbledore takes you to Petunia and Vernon, Tom will go silent until your fourth year when he will pretend to go along with Dumbledore's vision. He's got everything planned out. Your father will receive a letter that is much like yours and he will come to find you. The two of you must find Tom. Do not hide who you are. Do not do what I did and pretend to be light. You are Hadrian Salazar Snape, the Dark child, and you should be proud of that fact. When you are safely with Tom, do a newspaper interview about who you really are. Severus will have a paternity potion ready for you. Show them those results. I want you to openly help Tom. I love you Hadrian. You are the light of my life and I will always be proud of you. When you have finished with this letter, you will feel a tingling sensation. That is the glamour I placed on you fading. You will now look more like your father. Remember Hadrian, you are the Dark's only hope. I love you my son."

Harry stared at the spot where his mother had been only seconds before. Though what she had said was a lot to take in, he believed it. There was something inside of him that told him it was real. He looked to Aunt Petunia and saw that she was staring at him with tear-filled eyes. He reached out and hugged her tightly, letting her know without words that she was forgiven. Though she and Uncle Vernon had been cruel, they had only been protecting him. He could not hate them for that. 

"You guys and Dudley will come with me to Tom." he said quietly.

Aunt Petunia's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He killed my mother. Once he finds out that you have told me the truth, he will come after you as well. I will not have you hurt by him."

"All right Harry." Uncle Vernon said quietly.

"You two should go pack. And make sure Dudley packs as well. I want to make sure we're ready to go by the time my father gets here." 

"Okay." 

As Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left the room, a large black bird flew through Harry's open window. It landed on the desk and looked expectantly over at Harry. Walking towards it, Harry noticed that it had a letter attached to its right leg. As he approached it, the bird held out his right leg so that Harry could untie the letter from his leg. It was from Severus Snape, Harry's father. Harry opened the letter and smiled as he read what his father had written. 

Dear Hadrian,  
The first thing I need to say to you is I'm sorry. I've been a royal arsehole and I don't blame you if you don't want to speak to me. I know you've received the letter from your mother by now because, in her letter to me, she assured me that you would have already received it before I got mine. And so you now know the truth. You know now that you were never the son of James Potter, that you are my son. I have many things I wish to share with you, however a letter is not the place to explain any of it. Tom and I will be arriving to retrieve you in exactly ten minutes. Please be packed and ready.   
Sincerely,  
Severus Tobias Snape

Harry smiled. There was one thing that hadn't changed about his father. Severus was still every bit as straight forward as he'd always been. Setting the letter aside, Harry took his Hogwarts trunk out from under his bed and began packing it. Before he'd gotten too much inside of it, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came to the door of his bedroom. Behind his aunt and uncle were two people. One of them was Severus Snape but he looked distinctly different than he did in school. Gone was the greasy hair and sallow skin. Now, his shoulder-length black hair was clean and pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His skin was clear and healthy looking. He wore black muggle clothing and a pair of black combat boots. Next to him was Tom Riddle. Tom had short brown-black hair that was parted on one side. His eyes were hazel and he wore a casual business suit. The two men wore smiles and looked...almost excited to see Harry. 

"Come inside. We have to talk before we leave, I think." Harry said, stepping back to let them into his room.

"We do." Tom spoke in a silken voice.

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon. "Will you go and get Dudley? I think he should be here for this."

Uncle Vernon nodded, crossing the hall to his son's room.

As they stepped into Harry's room, Tom and Severus conjured a few chairs for everyone to sit down on. Harry sat on his bed next to Aunt Petunia and waited for his Uncle and cousin to join them. A few minutes later, Uncle Vernon stepped back into the room with Dudley. They sat down on chairs, Dudley looking incredibly confused. Finally, once the door had been closed, Tom spoke in a calm voice.

"I take it that you would like to bring your relatives with you?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded. "Once we go public with what happened, they'll be targets for Dumbledore. He;'s already killed my mother. I will not allow him to kill my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin." 

His father thought about that for a moment. "I agree. Lily loved Petunia. Whether they were blood or not, Lily adored Petunia. We have to keep her family safe." 

But Tom was no longer listening. He was staring between Petunia and Dudley with a slightly confused look on his face. After a long while of staring at them, he looked over at Severus.

"Severus, do you feel magic other than Harry's in this room?" he asked.

Severus returned his stare at Dudley and Petunia, black eyes assessing them for any signs of magic. After what seemed to Harry to be a year, he turned to Tom with a murderous look. 

"They both have magic. It's blocked...but it could be unblocked if we tried. Petunia, do you remember having magic? Do you remember Dudley having magic?"

Aunt Petunia frowned. "No. I..." She paused, looking dumbfounded. "There's two hours missing from my memory of the day Dudley was born, though."

"It makes sense..." Tom said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked.

"There's a book at Hogwarts that tracks magical children. When a magical child is born, their names goes in that book. It's located in the headmaster's office which means Dumbledore would have seen your names go down. When Lily was born, he would have decided to take her away immediately. But there could be no magical children in the home he'd chosen. He must have already decided upon a home and so...in order to keep his plan intact he blocked Petunia's magic." Tom explained. 

"But why block Dudley's magic?"

Severus had the answer ready. "Because he didn't want to create a kinship between Harry and Dudley. He wanted Dudley to hate Harry. To be jealous of Harry as you seemed to be with Lily. He didn't know that your hatred of Lily was all an act."

"It didn't work." Dudley said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't hate you. I see you as a brother. I've spent my entire life protecting you. I had to act like I hated you but I spent much of my time keeping people away from you. Mum and Dad made sure I understood from a young age how important it was to pretend that I couldn't stand you." 

"I...thank you Dudley." Harry said.

Turning to Tom he said, "We need to unblock their magic. We could teach them how to use it. It would be a good defense against Dumbledore." 

Tom nodded. "I agree. Harry, we need to leave as soon as possible. House elves will come and collect you and your family's belongings and bring them to the Manor." 

"We will continue this discussion at the Manor. Right now, we're taking our leave. Dumbledore will know that we've discovered the truth soon and we don't want to be within reach of Albus Dumbledore when he does. Come on." 

A thought occurred to Harry right then. His friends had no idea how dangerous Dumbledore really was. They all believed he was the good guy. Once he figured out that Harry knew the truth, the first people he would go after would be the people closest to Harry. He stood and turned to face his father. 

"We need to get to my friends. Once Dumbledore figures out that we know the truth, he's going to go after those closest to me. I can't let him hurt them." 

Severus nodded. "I agree. Tom, take the Dursley's to the Manor. I'll take Harry to retrieve his friends." 

"Good idea."

Severus looked at Harry. "Where to first?" 

"The Weasley place. They're like an adopted family. Besides, Hermione will be there too and that takes care of most of my friends."

"All right. Let's go. Be safe Tom." 

Harry took Severus' outstretched arm. The very next moment, they were standing on the front lawn of the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the front porch steps talking quietly when they arrived. Both girls stood up and rushed over to them, looking confused.

"Harry? Professor Snape? What's going on?"

"Just go and get the rest of them. Arthur and Molly included. We don't have time to explain right now." Severus said.

"O...kay..." Ginny said.

Ginny rushed inside, yelling at the top of her voice for everyone to come outside. A few moments later the entire Weasley Clan rushed outside after her, all of them in varying states of confusion. Harry and his father didn’t have time to explain the whole story and so he simply told them that they weren't safe and that they had to come with them. After making them promise to tell them everything once they were in a safe place, they did. Together, the group apparated to the Longbottom residence. Augusta Longbottom answered the door. When she saw the huge group at the door, she took on a confused look and stepped aside to let them in. 

"Mrs. Longbottom. You've never met me before but my name is Harry. You know me as Harry Potter."

"What's the matter Mr. Potter?" She asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "We don't have much time. We're here to take you and Neville to a safe place. I can't explain everything that's going on right now. As soon as we get to safety, I promise you I will explain everything." 

Augusta turned to Neville who had entered the room a few minutes earlier. "Do you trust him, Neville?" she asked.

Neville stood. "I would trust Harry with my life. If he says we're in danger...there's a good chance that we actually are in danger. I'm going with him." he said.

"Then so will I." Augusta said.

"Don't pack anything. We'll get new things when we get to where we’re going." Severus said.

"We'll have to go to Gringotts then. I'll need money." Augusta commented.

Severus nodded quickly. "We'll visit the Gringotts in France. By the time we go shopping, it's going to be too dangerous to shop in Britain." 

Severus directed everyone who could apparate to side along those who could not to Slytherin’s Keep. After making sure that everyone had apparated, he grabbed Harry’s hand and apparated with him to Slytherin’s Keep. They landed on the lawn of a large castle with four stories. Harry could hear Hermione muttering under her breath about long lost history and had to smile. 

“Before we go in, I’m going to tell you that there are parts to this story that you will not want to believe. My partner and I are completely willing to take a dose of Veritaserum to prove that we are telling the truth.”

“All right.”

Severus turned towards the castle and led everyone inside. He led them down long hallways towards the Sitting Room where Tom was waiting. At the sight of Tom, Augusta Longbottom gave a sharp intake of breath and stepped back a little. When Tom didn’t move towards her, she stepped into the room and took a seat at Severus’ directive. 

“As Mrs. Longbottom has quite obviously realized, my partner here is Tom Riddle. You probably recognize him as Lord Voldemort.”

“Where did that ridiculous name even come from? I’m perfectly fine with being called Tom.” Tom grumbled and Severus shot him an amused look.

“Harry, you know I trust you...but why are we in a room with the Dark Lord?” Hermione asked quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “They’re going to explain everything. Just listen. I will say that I trust them both immensely and so did my mother. I received a letter thing from her this morning and she explained to me exactly what Dad and Tom are going to explain to you. Please don’t interrupt before they finish.”

“O...okay.”

Looking around at them, Severus began explaining everything...


End file.
